gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Cargobob
This article is about the helicopter, for the mission in Grand Theft Auto V, see Cargobob. The Western Company Cargobob is a military helicopter present in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto V. Description GTA San Andreas The Cargobob is the largest and heaviest helicopter in the game. Its fuselage is most reminiscent of a CH-47 Chinook (bulging fuel tanks, engine, cockpit/nose design, rear loading ramp), however it has been given a different configuration resembling the smaller Sikorsky S-92. It also features a Fenestron-style tail rotor. Although the Cargobob features an open rear loading compartment, it cannot carry other vehicles, as the ramp from the back cannot be operated. It is very slow due to its weight. As the Cargobob is very heavy, it is difficult to adjust altitude, turn or conduct other evasive maneuvres; it also lacks any form of defense. It is, however, very strong — it can take over 12 missiles before catching on fire. Having only two doors, the Cargobob is only capable of seating two. GTA V The Cargobob returns in Grand Theft Auto V, being a mix of the Sikorsky MH-53 Pave Low and Sikorsky CH-53 Sea Stallion with its nose and twin side mounted fuel tanks. Also, the tail boom and rotor appear to be inspired by the Boeing CH-46 Sea Knight. Contrary to popular belief it does not resemble a CH-47 Chinook but in fact most resembles the CH-46 Sea Knight which, like the Chinook, has a twin rotor layout but it is much shorter and has a three wheel undercarriage, as featured on the Cargobob. Pressing right on the D-Pad deploys a grappling hook, which allows for it to carry vehicles (it can also carry some objects, such as certain shipping containers). When the grappling hook hovers over the car or another vehicle, it will automatically attach it to your helicopter and do whatever you want with it. The helicopter's maneuverability is affected by the vehicle that you try to attach (a car could be easy, but a truck could be heavier to take off) and the winch can snap off if it is severely damaged. Gallery Cargobob-GTASA-side.jpg|The Cargobob in GTA San Andreas. cargobob civilian.jpg|Jetsam variant of the Cargobob. cargobob military.jpg|Military variant of the Cargobob. Jetsam Cargobob.jpeg|Another picture of the Jetsam variant. Jetsam Cargobob.jpg|A picture of the Jetsam Cargobob Desert Camo Cargobob.jpg|A picture of the military Cargobob Locations GTA San Andreas * On the helipad of the K.A.C.C. Military Aviation Fuel Depot, in northeast Las Venturas. The depot can be entered by driving a military vehicle (Patriot, Rhino or Barracks OL) or flying above the fence. * Inside the Area 69 airfield. Area 69 is full of military hostiles, attracts a 5-star Wanted level upon entry, and the airspace above it is guarded by SAMs, making acquisition of this Cargobob very dangerous. GTA V * Can be seen flying around Fort Zancudo. * Can be found on a helipad near the Barracks's spawn point. The helicopter is always almost ready to take-off, so the player needs to shoot at the pilot in order to obtain it. * A black variant can be bought for $2,200,000 from Warstock Cache & Carry. * Can be obtained and kept during the Cargobob mission. The player has to land it on Sandy Shores Airfield's helipad instead of the yellow marker. Then exit the helicopter and run away. This will cause the mission to fail, which is when the player should refuse to retry. The player, as Trevor, will now be spawned near to one of the entrances to Fort Zancudo and after returning to the airfield, the Cargobob will be still saved on the helipad. * The Jetsam variant can be obtained by doing the same method above, except the player has to kill themselves after parking the Cargobob. GTA Online * Can spawn at various helipads after level 22. * Could be obtained by using a glitch at Warstock Cache & Carry for only $185,000, which has been patched. Trivia *It is the third helicopter with the ability to float in the water's surface, the others being the Leviathan and Sea Sparrow. However, it seems that the sides are actually fuel tanks instead of pontoons. *The GTA V Cargobob is the first helicopter in the Grand Theft Auto series to feature 2 main horizontal rotors. *Despite Trevor stealing a Cargobob and even respraying it with TPE's logos on it, it cannot be stored like the TPE Frogger (unless the player tries a method for obtaining it). *Trevor describes the Cargobob as a "flying big rig" in the mission Monkey Business. *The Cargobob, along with the Skylift, Titan, Cargo Plane, and Leviathan are the only aircraft in the series that can carry vehicles. *On the sides, a specification reads: "Max Load Capacity - 15000kg", meaning that the Cargobob can carry 15 tons, which is ironic because the Cargobob can even carry the Rhino Tank with a weight of 60 tons, as seen in The Paleto Score. Ironically, TPE Cargobob labels "No Fatties" over the same. *Like the Titan, there's a rear door that can be opened (By landing on the cargo door with great force). The Titan's was later patched. It is rather difficult to actually drive vehicles into it though. *The Cargobob can carry all land vehicles, and watercraft, but cannot carry aircraft or railway vehicles. *The Marine version of the Cargobob has the tail number 435. The Jetsam version has the number N-LS69. *It could be purchased and at a much cheaper price through a glitch in GTA Online, but this was later patched, blocking the glitch. *It is possible to stand on the side-mounted pontoons while the Cargobob is in flight. This can be achieved by parking a car next to the pontoon when the Cargobob is on the ground, climbing onto the car and then onto the pontoon. *The Cargobob can carry just about any movable objects in GTA V, such as containers, port-a-potties, etc. Navigation de:Cargobob es:Cargobob pl:Cargobob Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Aircraft Category:Helicopters Category:Military Category:Vehicles manufactured by Western Company